U.S. Pat. No. 4,426,410 to Watson et al. entitled Method For Coating Internal Threads of Fasteners, states: “A method for coating the internal threads of a fastener includes a rotatable base for holding the fastener, and an applicator having a discharge orifice extending through its side wall which contacts the internal threads at a single point of tangency, the axis of the applicator being offset from the rotational axis of the base. Thus, an induced side load force is created at the point of tangency for effecting the pressing of discharged sealant into the roots of the threads. Differently sized internally threaded elements can be coated in accordance with the invention while using the same sealant applicator.”
LOCTITE® is the trademark of the Henkel Corporation and is used in connection with an anaerobic adhesive for threadlocking. In particular, it is designed for the permanent locking and sealing of metallic threaded fasteners. A technical data sheet for LOCTITE® 263™, November 2009, Henkel Corporation, is submitted with this application as part of an information disclosure statement and is incorporated herein by reference hereto. LOCTITE® 263™ is one anaerobic adhesive used for threadlocking metallic threaded fasteners. Other adhesives including two-component adhesives may be used.